Mia patro, tiu heroo
by Cary
Summary: La lasta Monda Cxampionajxo de Militarto jxus finitis. La venko estas Pano. Tiu rakonto temas pri la reakcio de Bra, fronte al la malvenko de sxia patro. Estas tradikajxo de franca rakonto 'Mon père, ce héros'


**Mia patro, tiu heroo**

* * *

_Tiu rakonto baziĝi sur la franca rakonto "Un Prince nommé Végéta" (Reĝido nomita Veĝita), de Vincent Eymet.  
Tiu rakonto komencas dum la lasta turniro de BDZ. Ĝi rakontas pri la batalo inter Pano kaj Mo Keko, Goku kaj Ubuu, Kapitano Kokaĵo kaj Kirano, Buu kaj Goteno, Trunkso kaj Otoko Sukii, Nok kaj Veĝita. Sen surprizo, Pano, Buu, Trunkso kaj Veĝita gajnas, Gokuu kaj Ubuu forlasas. En la dua turno, Pano ne batalas, kaj Veĝita gajnas kontraŭ Trunkso, sen transforiĝi en SSJ.  
Poste, la duona finalo kontraŭas Pano, Veĝita kaj Buu. Tiam, preskaŭ la tuta batalo estas Veĝita kontraŭ Buu. Veĝita estas tre forta, sed ne sufiĉe por superforti Buun. Sed li transformas en unu nova formo, prezentata kiel la definitiva formo. Li tiam estas tre forta, pli forta ol Buu, eĉ se oni ne plu povas senti lian energion. Li venkas Buun sen malfacilo. Sed li tute forgesas pri Pano, kaj li estas tre laca pro sia batalo kontraŭ Buu. Kiam Pano faras la Kamehamehan, li povas fari nenion, kaj li eliras la batalgrundon.  
Satano reportas la finalon, ĉar la batalgrundo ne plu ekzistas. Aŭ eble ĉar li ne volas alfronti sian nepon... _

_Poste la turniro, ĉiuj amikoj iras al restoracio. Krilino devas inviti ilin, ĉar li vetis kun Gohano kaj Videlo ke Pano se povas atingi la finalon. Trunkso kaj Goteno faras lin tre malfeliĉa dum la manĝo... _

Tiam estas mia rakonto.

_La daŭrigo de la rakonto estas pri nova malamiko, ke volas detrui la tuta universo. Estas pli bonege ol ĵus tio XD _

* * *

Ŝi estis elreviĝita.

La batali estis eksterordinara, kaj iam momento ŝi ne povis preventi sin timiĝi, eĉ se ŝi bone sciis ke li neniam vundos ŝin, do li atentis la stadionon ne tute disfalis, por ŝi ne vundiĝos.

Lia nova transformo estis belega. Li ŝajnis vere nevenkebla, ĉi tia ! Li ridindigis lia kontraŭulo, forsendinta lin sub la oceano, kun nur unu frapo. Sed li baldaŭ faliĝis. Li perdis sian transformon kaj falis sur tio, kio restis el la kahela batalgrundo. Kaj li tute forgesis sian kontraŭulineton.

Kiel li povis esti tiel malbona ? Li ĉiam ripetis ke oni ĉiam devu konservi sian atento dum batalo, kaj li eĉ apliki tiun regulon al la tuttaga vivo, nur mallevi liajn protektadojn kiam en ekskluziva ĉeesto de lia familio - kaj ne ĉiam... Do ? Kial li malkoncentris _tiam_ ? Ŝi tiom volis ke li gajnis...

La aliuloj alproksimigis la batalgrundon por gratuli lin. Malnovaj konjuroj ŝajnis forgesa por nun, kaj neniu montris la timon kiun li ĝenerale inspiri al ili. Nur Gohano ŝajnis pli interesa pro la venkanto de la turniro ol ĝia duulo. Li pravis, fakte, venkitoj ne meritis ke oni interesiĝis pro ilin. Ĉi tio, li ankaŭ konstante ripetis. Tamen li perdis regule, ŝia frato rakontis al ŝi la historion de lia eterna batalo kun Goku. Sed ĉiam ŝi trovis ekskuzojn al li. Goku estis nekredeble ŝanca dum iliaj bataloj, sed li ne vere estis pli forta... kvazaŭ li estus iomete pli forta, li estis malpli ruza kaj sen tiu ŝanco kaj la helpo de siaj amikoj, li neniam gajnus unu el iliajn batalojn...

Sed nun, ŝi sciis la veron. La vero kiun ŝia frato kaj patrino rifuzis kredi. La vero kiun ŝia patro sin mem forjeti kun tuta sia forto.

Li estis malbona.

Ŝi ne vidis kial ĉiuj gratulis lin kiel heroon, vere. Lia transformo nur estis nova formo, kio oni povis aldoni al la ŝajne infinita listo de la sajanoj, sed fine ne estis tiom impresa kiom aliaj, oni ne sentis lian energion kiel tiel, do li devus esti tre malforta...

Ŝi decidis ke ekde nun, li ne plu ekzistis en ŝian mondon, kaj foriri gratuli Panon.

o-o-o

Ili preskaŭ alvenis al Kapsula Korporacio. La manĝo tre amuzis ŝin : inter la vizaĝo de Krilino kiam li devis pagi la kalkulon, Marono desespere agoj por kapti la atenton de Goteno (sen sukceso), kaj la amason de ŝercojn li kaj Trunkso ludi al Krilino, prevantante lin manĝi kaj igi lin pli kaj pli malfeliĉe ĉio sekundo, ŝi ne havis tempon enui sin. Nek pensi pri _lia_ malvenko.

Sed tiam, en la aviadilo, ŝi plu havis nenio alia ŝi povis fari, ol pensi pri tio. Ŝia patrino tute ne ŝajnis ĝena pri tio, kio okazis. Ŝi kaj Trunkso admiris la venkon de Pano, kaj ĝoji por ŝi, sed ili ne ŝajnis kompreni tion, kio reale signifiki : Veĝita perdis.

Fakte, se oni bone rigardi (sed ŝi evitis fari tion, pro tio ke ŝi decidis ke _li_ plu ne ekzistis), ŝia patro sin mem ne ŝajnis vere malserenita pri sia malvenko. Tamen, lin venkis knabineto kvar jarojn, la nepo de lia eterna rivalo ! Tio nur kreskis la novan opinion de Bra : _li_ ne meritis oni interesiĝis pri li.

"Bra, venu karulino, aŭ ĉu vi preferas dormi ĉi tie ?"

La partina voĉo eltiris ŝin el ŝia reveco, ŝi ne ekkonsciis pri ilian alevnon hejme. Ŝi eliris el la aviadilo kaj prenis la manon de sia patrino, ignorante sian patron.

Bulma veturis sian filinon ĝis la banĉambro pro farigi ŝin rapidan tualeteton antaŭ ol enlitigi ŝin. Foje Bra bone instalita en la profundecoj de sia lito, sia patrino kisis ŝin en ŝia frunto kaj deziris al ŝi bonan nokton, poste ŝi eliri la dormĉambro, lasante la pordon malfermita kaj la lumon ŝaltita - ne ke Bra timis la mallumecon, sed estis signaloj por ke Veĝita povu veni deziri bonan nokton al sia filino. Li elturniĝis pli bone kun ŝi ol Trunkso, sed li ankoraŭ bezonas ekskuzojn por plenumi tiujn simplajn gestojn de tenereco.

o-o-o

Foje ŝia patrino foririta, Bra releviĝis sen bruo kaj direktiĝis al sia ĉambropordo, kiun ŝi fermis malbrue, poste ŝi estingis la lumon kaj provis reiri al sia lito sen akcidento, kio ne estis evidenta pro tio ke ŝi devis traveturi tra la labirinto de ludiloj, kiuj kovris ŝian ĉambron... Ŝi sciis ke se ŝia pordo estis fermita kaj la lumo estinta, ŝia patro ne venos enui ŝin.

o-o-o

Veĝita vagis en la koridoroj de Kapsula Korporacio. Bulma jam estis kuŝita, sed li ne volis enlitiĝi ĵus tiam. Li ankoraŭ pensis pri la tago li ĵus vivis. Je la unua foje el tute sia vivo, li ne sentis iun ajn honton por perdi iun batalon, tiom stulta kiom lia malvenko estis kontraŭ tiu infaneto, kiu li povus forsendi kun unu gesto, se li estus malpli laca je tiu momento... kaj se li estus ete pli atenta. Sed krom tiu detalo, la tago estis bona. Li montris al ili ĉiuj tion, kion li volis montri al ili antaŭ tiom da tempo. Kaj tiufoje, ĉiuj komprenis, ĉiuj admiris lian novan povon, kaj la manieron li uzis ĝin. Ĉar ankaŭ li komprenis iun tiu tago - ke lia malhumileco ne estis la sola grava afero, kaj ke provi forgesi sian paseon kiel li faris dum jaroj, nur bridis sian povigan potencon.

Jes, tiu estis bona tago. Li nur havis unu bedaŭron : ke Kakaroto foriri ekde la komenco de la ĉampionaĵo kaj ne spektis lian triumfon. Ke li ne estis la viktimo de lia triumfo, pli ekzakte, tio igus lian venkon pli totala. Sed li vigilos ke tiu eroro riparaĝos dum la venontaj tagoj. Batalo sajano kontraŭ sajano, sen spektulo, en trankvila loko kie ili povus doni la plena mezuro de sia povo. Fine, eĉ estas pli bone kiel tiel.

Veĝita eligis el sia penseoj kiam li alvenis antaŭ la dormĉambro de sia filino. Li miris vidi la fermitan pordon, kaj nenion lumon venantan el la interno. Li hezitis unu momento : ĉu li devis eniri la ĉambron, kaj deziri al ŝi bonan nokton, kiel li volis, aŭ cedi al sia fieraĵo kaj preterpasi la ĉambron ? Ekde la nacio de Bra, Bulma ĉiam "forgesis" ĉiuj vesperoj la lumon ŝaltitan en la ĉambro de ilia filino, poste pedi lin iri estingi ĝin kaj profiti de tiu ago por kisi ŝin antaŭ ol ŝi endormiĝis. Unue, li rezistis tion, kion li konsideri kiel fian kaj malhonestan taktikon, poste, li komencis ŝati tion kaj cedi pli kaj pli ofte, ĝis iri vidi ŝin ĉiuj vesperoj. Li demandis sin se tiu fermita pordo nur estis forgeso de Bulma, aŭ strategio destinata al transirigi lin novan stadion en lia patrorolo, poste li pripensis ke la ekspliko devis simple esti ke Bra estis laca pro sia tago, kaj Bulma pensis pli intelingenta lasi ŝin pace dormi tiu nokto - post ĉiuj, okazis ke li ne iris vidi ŝin antaŭ je la 2-a aŭ 3-a horoj matene, kio estis ete malfrue.

Li decidis kunigi Bulman kaj ete inciteti ŝin pro tiu subjekto antaŭ ol dormiĝi.

o-o-o

Post kuŝi Bran kaj kontroli ke Trunkso plu ne estis malfeliĉa pro sia malvenko kontraŭ sia patro, Bulma iris en sia ĉambron kaj prepari por la nokto. Veĝita kunigos ŝin rapide, kaj ĉar Dende kuracis lin, li devis farti bonege... Ŝi komencis imagi tion, kion ili povos fari, kaj esperis ke li ne restos tro longe kun Bra... sed ŝi dubis. La knabetino certe volus ke ŝia patro rakontu al ŝi ĉiujn batalojn li gvidis tiam tago kun multaj detaloj, aparte tiu kontraŭ Trunkso, por povi moketi lin, kaj Veĝita, malgraŭ kelkaj protestoj, estus tro feliĉe respondi kaj ekspliki al ŝi ĉiujn detalojn...

Sed sjane ŝi malpravis, ĉar li ĵus eniris en ilia dormĉambron, kun sia rideto 'Mi ne volas dormi, sed mi tre deziras kolertigi vin, do preparu vin'.

"Jam preta dormi ?" ŝi demandis, decidita ne lasi lin supri ŝin en la orata luktado ke ankoraŭ ne komencis. "Do ĉu vi ne rakontis historion al Bra por helpi ŝin farus belajn revojn ?"

"Kial mi iris tie ? Tiu foje, vi ne forgesis tian cerbon en tia laboratorio, kaj ŝia ĉambropordo estis fermita."

"Vere ? Oh, Veĝita, ne estas afable moki min. Bonvolu iri fermi tiun pordon. Mi ne volas releviĝi."

"Eble vi forgesis tion, finfine, li respondis brovolege. Ĉu vi volas ke mi reiru al la stadiono, por vidi se ĝi glitiĝis sub ŝtono ?"

"Mi prefere kredis esti _vian_ vi riskas elfosi, forĵeti el via kapo per iu bato de Buu, aŭ eble Trunkso. Almenaŭ estis Pano ?"

"Mi ne komprenas tion, pri kion vi parolas."

"Mi parolas pri tion, kio anstataŭas vian cerbon, Veĝita, kvankam mi ne certas reale esti loko en la sajana anatomio por tiel organo... Mi ne fermis la pordon de Bra, mi certas. Estu afable, iru."

"Mi ĵus preterpasi ŝian ĉambron kaj mi povas certigi vin ke la pordon estis fermita, kaj la lumo estinta," li sopiris. "Vi ja pensas mi kontrolas, konsidere ke vi suferi memortruojn. Kompatindaj homoj, vi tute estas tiom fragilaj..."

"Jes, ridu... Mi ne fermis tiun pordon..."

"Nek mi," li ĉesigis ŝin. "Kaj tiu diskuto komencas inciti min. Eble Bra fermis tiun sin mem ĉar ŝi estis laca, aŭ Trunkso. Kaj nun, pardonu min, sed mi havis malfacilan tagon, mi enlitigas. Bonan nokton, homino."

"Mi havas nomon. Bra ne farus tion, ŝi adoras kiam vi iras deziri al ŝi bonan nokton."

"Mi scias vi havas nomon. Trunkso, tiam."

"Trunkso bone scias ke mi neniam fermas la pordon por devigi vin fari tion. Se vi scias mi havas nomon, kial vi ne uzas ĝin ? Ĉu ĉar vi ne povas memori ĝin ? Ĝi ne estas tiom malfacila..."

"Do vi konfesas tiun manion vi havas lasi tiun pordon malfermita estas _komploto_ inter Trunkso, Bra kaj vi, pro devigi min vidi ŝin ĉiuj vesperoj ?"

"Absolute. Kaj mi ŝatus ke vi iru tiu vespero ankaŭ, eĉ se la pordo jam estas fermita."

"Bone, ino. Se estas la sola maniero silenci vin, tiome mi iras."

"Mia nomo estas Bulma ! B-U-L-MA !! Ĉu ĝi estas tiom malfacila ? Mi kredis estis homoj, kiu havas malbonan memoron ?"

"Mia memoro estas sen manko, _ino_. Se mi nomas vin tiel, estas ĉar mi scias kiom vi abomenas tion !"

"Eliri el tie antaŭ ol mi koleriĝas, malbena sajano," diris Bulma ridante kaj lanĉante al li kapkusenson, kiu trankvile iras resalti kontraŭ la muro, tiu malbena sajano jam elirinta.

o-o-o

Veĝita direkitĝis al la ĉambro de sia filino, sakriante al sia edzino. Kial ŝi ĉiam devis devigi lin fari aĵon 'home' ? Kaj, pli grava, kial ŝi sukcesis ? Li ne estis homo kaj ne volis afekti esti unu ! Li ŝatus eduki siajn gefilojn pli 'sajane', kaj tio ne inkludi kisi ilin bonan nokton ĉiuj vespersoj. Trunkso estis esperiga batalisteto, sed dum li kreskis, sian intereson pri batali malrapide anstataŭigis pli homaj aĵoj, kiel studi (sed ne tro...) kaj ĉasi la knabinojn, eĉ se li ŝajnis malpli drame inciata sur tiu vojo ol Goteno, kaj Bra montris nenion interson pri batalo, krom en la rakontojn ŝia patro rakontis al ŝi. Veĝita ne estis kontraŭ la fakto ke la junaj duonsajanoj havis homajn okupaciojn, ili ankaŭ estis duonhomaj, kaj estis pli bone se ili vivis kiel la aliajn personojn de la planedon, sed li pensis esti domaĝa ili ne iomete pli honoris sian sajanan flankon... Tio impresis lin ke li estis la sola sajano ankoraŭ vivanta, eble kun Kakaroto, tiu dependis de la tago kaj de lia humoro...

Alvenita antaŭ la ĉambro de Bra, li frapi dolĉe, poste, ne ekhavante respondon, li malfermis la pordo kaj direktiĝis al la lito...

"Fek' !"

...fluge, post li stumblis kontraŭ iu ludilo kaj preskaŭ falis. Li sidiĝis sur la rando de la lito kaj rigardis sian filinon dormi. Tiu ĉambro estis unu el la raraj lokoj li reale povis esti paca - kondiĉe dume ke Bra estis endormita, kiel tiam. Bulma venis kelkfoje (ofte, eĉ, almenaŭ tro ofte por lia gusto) interrompi lin kiam li trajnis en la graviteco-ĉambro, sed ŝi neniam ĝenos lin kiam li estis kun sia filino.

Li longe restis tie, frande la kvieto post pasigi la tagon en homamaso, poste li klininĝis por kisi la knabineto antaŭ ol reiri ĉe Bulma.

o-o-o

Bra revis. Ŝi estis en la stadio de la Monda Ĉampionaĵo de Militarto. Tiam estis la kvaronfinalo - Trunkso kontraŭ Veĝita. La batalo estis komenconta, Trunkso ŝajnis _tre_ malkomforta. Ŝi aŭdis ilian patron diri ion al Trunkso. "Mi lasas vin avantaĝeto. Mi ne transformos en Super sajano. Io ajn kio okazas. Mi volas amuziĝi iomete." Li estis malmodesta kaj certa pri lia povo, kiel kutime. Bra vidis sia frato tuj transformiĝis en Super sajano por maksimume profiti sian ŝancon, kaj la batalo komencis.

Ŝi demandiĝis dum momento kiun ŝi devis instigi. Trunkso ? Li ĉiam mokis ŝin aŭ diris ŝin ke ŝi ĝenas lin kaj li ne havas ŝancon havi fratineton tiel abomenan kiel ŝin. Ŝia patro ? Li perdos, ĉiu maniere, li estis malbona. Ŝi decidis subteni Trunkso, almenaŭ li ne paradis, pozante kiel la plej bona batalisto en la universo kiam li ne povis certigi tiun titolon.

Ŝi pravis, Trunkso iom post iom superfortiĝis. Kia ideo Veĝita havis rifuzi transformiĝi, ankaŭ ? Estis aroga kaj stulta. La povo de Trunkso estis treege supera ol tiu de ilia patro. Li tuj donos la finalfrapon, kaj gajnos la batalon. Poste, li gajnos la duonfinalon kontraŭ Buu, kaj li ne lasiĝos Pano stulte surprizi lin. Koncerne la finalo kaj Satano, nur estis formalaĵo. Ŝia frato tuj estos konsekrita Monda Ĉampiono de Militarto, kaj tiom agaca li povis kelkfoje esti, li iĝis ŝian novan heroon.

Tok, tok, tok.

La malforta bruo vekigis ŝin. _Li_ estis tie. Ŝi vidis lin malfermi la pordon kaj eniri la ĉambron, poste ŝi aŭdis lin sakri kiam li stumbli kontraŭ ŝia pupa domo. Kion li faris en ŝia ĉambro ? La estinginta lumo kaj la fermita pordo devis esti klaraj signaloj ke li ne estis bonvenanta ! Ŝi decidis afekti dormi kaj atenti por lia foriro.

Ŝi sentis lin sidi sur la rando de sia lito, kaj esperi li ne tro longe restos. Ŝi volis laŭgi sian revon kaj vidi Trunkso gajni. Sed ŝia patro ne ŝajnis ke li volis kontenti ŝin, tempo pasis kaj li ne movis.

Ŝi aŭdis lin leviĝi. Finfine, li tuj foriros. Sed ne, li alproksimiĝis ŝin. Kio li ankoraŭ volis ?

o-o-o

Bulma malpacientiĝis. Veĝita foriris ekde pli ol tridek minutoj ! Kial diable ŝi insistis por ke li iru vidi Bran ? Ŝi agacis lin, kaj li estis venĝiĝanta, ŝi certis.

o-o-o

"Sufiĉe, ĉesigu !"

"Kio ?"

Bra finfine eksplodis. Je kiu rajto li venis en ŝia ĉambro ? Kaj kial li pensis li povis kisi ŝin tiel ? Nur ŝia patrino havis tiun rajton, ne li ! Precipe ne li !

"Io ne estas bona, Bra ?" demandis Veĝita. Li ne estis tre talenta kun infana psikologio kaj subite aspiri esti kilometroj for tie, kaj lasi Bulman solvi la problemon, iu ajn tiu estis. Sed samtempe... Ĉu li povis lasi sian filinon kiam ŝi sjajnis kontraŭagita ? Li certe povis trovi solvon, iu ajn estis tiu, kiu ne estis bona, kaj profiti el tiu por pruvi al Bulma li estis _kapabla_ zorgi pri siaj infanoj kiam li bone volis... tiu kiu, ĉiuj bone konsiderita, eble ne estis tiom bona ideo, ŝi riskis voli profiti el tion...

"..."

"Bra ?"

"..."

"Bra ! Respondu, diable !"

Por tuta respondo, li ricevis nigran rigardon kaj vidis ŝin movi por ŝi plu ne vidis lin. Estis speco de malrespekta sinteno li ne akceptis.

"Bra ! Se io ne estas bone, diru al mi !"

"Ĉio est bone. Eliru."

"Ĉio estas bone, vere ? Ne ŝajnas tion, al la maniero vi diras ĝin. Kaj benvolu rigardi min."

Bra juĝi pli prudenta fari kiel li diris. Krome esti malbona batalisto, li havis malbonan karakteron, kaj la fakto ke li neniam incitiĝis al ŝi ne signifikis tiun ne povis alveni. Ŝi reversiĝis kaj li residiĝis sur la lito. Li ŝajnis almenaŭ de tiom malbona humoro kiom ŝi.

"Diru al mi tion, kio ne estas bone," li ordonis.

"Mi diris al vi ke ĉio estas bone. Mi estas laca kaj vi preventas min dormi, nenio pli."

"Bra..." li sopiris. Li ne estis certe le povis kredi ŝin, io en ŝia rigardo diris al li estis io alia ke simpla laceco. "Diru al mi la veron."

"_Estas_ la vero."

"Ne, mi ne kredas vin. Vi ŝajnas kolera, ne laca."

'Aj', pensis Bra. 'Ekde kiam li estas kapabla scii kia la aliaj ŝajnas ? Li ne estas tiom sprita, kutime.' Ŝi hezitis. Se ŝi eksplikus lin, eble li komprenus kaj li elirus ? Ne probable...

"Do ? Mi atendas."

"Tiam, atendu," ŝi murmuris iomete tro laŭde ol prudenta.

"Via ludeto ne amuzas min, Bra !" kriis Veĝita, kaptante ŝin per la kolo de ŝia piĵamo kaj taŭzante ŝin.

"Hhaaa ! Liberigu min ! Liberigu min aŭ mi vokas _Panon_ por ŝi punkorekti vin !"

La rimarko faris 'tilt'-on en la spirito de Veĝita. Ankaŭ Bulma aludis tiun malvenkon frue, sed li sciis ke nur estis blago por inciti lin, kiel kiam li insistis nomi ŝin 'ino'. Sed Bra ne diris tion kiel blagon, kaj ŝi reale rankoriis kontraŭ li pro lia malvenko.

"Ĉu estas pro tiu ke vi estas kolera ?" li demandis, liberante ŝin. "Ĉar mi perdis la ĉampionaĵon ?"

"..."

"Bra, respondu !"

"Jes."

"Vi povus argumenti iom, ĉu ne ?" li insistis, provante ne ŝajni tiom incita li reale esti.

"Vi perdis stulte."

"Mi scias."

"Vi estas nulo !" kriis Bra, antaŭ ol ŝi ekploĝemegis. Veĝita plu ne sciis kion fari. Li ne ŝatis vidi sian filinon plori, sed li ne havis iun ideon kiel konsoli ŝin. Kutime, Bulma okupiĝis pri tiuj aferoj, ne li.

"Bra..." li mallerte diris, provante preni ŝin en siaj brakoj. "Ne estas tiom grava."

"Ja, estas grave ! Vi ĉiam diras oni ĉiam devas atenti kaj bataloj devas esti gajnitaj, kaj vi _perdis_ !"

"Jes, mi perdis. Mi eraris kaj se ĝi estus reala batalo mi mortus. Sed ne estas tiom grava pro tio ke _ne_ estis reala batalo, kaj aliaj aĵoj plenumiĝis hodiaŭ."

Sed kiel oni povas ekspliki knabineto ke perdi la Monda Ĉampionaĵo de Mitilarto, la plej grava ŝi konis, havas nenion gravecon fronte al la transformo li atingis ? Kiel diri ŝin ke tiu malvenko reale estis malmultekosta kompare kun la novaj sciado kaj akceptado pri lin mem li gajnis ? 'Bra ne estas stulta', li pensis. 'Ŝi heredas Bulman, kiu estas genio. Se mi eksplika ŝin kio okazis, ŝi komprenos.'

"Bra, aŭskultu min. Vi pravas, mi perdis tiun batalon, kaj estas certe ke mi preferis gajni, ankaŭ. Sed aliaj gravaj aferoj okazis. Mi gajnis alian venkon, kiu estas pli gravega ol tiu, kiun mi povis gajni kontraŭ Pano."

"Kontraŭ Buu, vi alidas ? Prave, estis bela batalo, sed ne estis _la_ batalo. Estis kontraŭ _Satano_ vi devis gajni !"

'Ne estos facile konvinki ŝin...'

"Mi ne parolas pri Buu," li diris.

"Trunkso tiam ?"

"Nek Trunkso. Mi superfortas lin ĉiufoje mi sukcesas treni lin en la graviteco-ĉambron, ne estas grava venko."

"Vi batalis kontraŭ neniu alia."

"Mi batalis kontraŭ min mem. Por atingi la transformon kiu permesis min venki Buun, mi devis batali kontraŭ miaj memoroj kaj miaj timegoj. Kaj mi gajnis. Ne entenante ilin, kiel mi faras ekde tiom da tempo, sed akceptante ilin tiel ili estas : parto de mi. Mi ĉesis rigardi mian paseon kiel monstran pezon mi volas forsikui, kaj mi akseptis ĝin kiel stadion, certe ankoraŭ monstrua, sed necesa, de mia vivo. Mi ĉesis plori mian formortan popolon, pri kiu mi nur havis iom da estimo krom por mia titolo de reĝido, kaj mi akseptis la Teron kiel mian adoptan planedon kaj homoj kiel... hmmm... kreitoj proksimume dignaj esti protekti..."

Bra malfacile subpremis la eksplozon de ridon kiu veni al ŝi kun tiu rimarko. Sed ŝi ankoraŭ estis kolera kaj ŝi ne lasos sia patro eltiri lin tiom facile ! Veĝita ekkonsciis pri tio kaj daŭris kiel nenio okasis : la knabineto estis tiel obstina kiel sia patrino (aŭ kiel li), kaj li havis multe da sperto pri oralaj bataloj kun Bulma...

"... kaj estas tio, kio estas la plej grava. Eble mi preterpasis la tagcelon, sed tiu ĉampionaĵo plu ne havis iom da intereso post Kakaroto foriro. Estis _li_ mi prokalkuli venki, neniu alia. Kaj mi venkos lin, tiun mi povas promesi al vi. Mi postkuros lin, ie ajn li foriris kaŝiĝi kun tiu bubaĉo, kaj mi venkos lin(1)."

Li vidis fulmon de intereson pasi en lia filino okuloj. Li trovis la ĝustajn vortojn...

"Ĉu certe ?" demandis Bra, kiel eble kiel skeptike. "Vi ne sukcesis gajni _Panon_, kiel vi volas gajni _Gokun_ ?"

"Mi ne sukcesis gajnis ŝin ĉar mi estis laca pro la batalo kontraŭ Buu kaj mi forgesis ŝian ekzistado. Sed tiu ne okazos kun Kakaroto, kredu min, mi ne povas foregi lin !"

"Ĉu vi estas certa, ke vi superfortos lin ?"

Bra tiam ŝajnas entuziasma, eĉ se ŝi ankoraŭ provis aspekti kolera kontraŭ sia patro. Ŝi sentis ke ŝia rezoluto forgesi lian ekziston malfortiĝis, kaj ŝi promesis sin ke se li suksesos venki Gokun, li povos repreni sian lokon kiel unua heroo en ŝia koro.

"Ne," li respondis. "Se mi estus certe, tiu havus nenion intereson. Sed tio, kio estas certe, estas ke mi ne lasos lin facile gajni. Li longe memoros tiun batalon, kiel unu el la plej malfacilajn, kiel nian unuan batalon !" li aldonis kun kaperanta rideto.

"Ĉu vere ?! Gohano rakontis al mi tion, li diris li ankoraŭ koŝmaras pri tio kelkfoje. Li diris nenio ŝajnis kapabla atengi vin, kaj li kredis ke vi gajnos ĝis la lasta minuto !"

"Mi garantias ke Kakaroto memoros tiel, la venontan batalon. Kaj nun, diru min se vi ankoraŭ estas kolera ?"

"Hmmm... Ne !"

"Perfekte. Nun, bonan nokton, Reĝidineto."

"Bonan nokton, Pacjo."

Veĝita leviĝis kaj kisis sian filinon sur la frunto, poste li foriris (flugante) al la pordo.

"Atendu, Pacjo !"

"Kion vi volas ?"

"Ĉu vi povas rakonti min kiel vi superfortis Trunskon ?"

**_Fino_**

* * *

(1) kaj en la rakonto "Reĝido nomita Veĝita", li efektive batis Gokun, kelkaj tagoj poste. 


End file.
